dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lobo: Webseries
Does anyone know if these episodes are available anywhere anymore?--69.156.56.162 23:51, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Here. ― Thailog 00:09, 14 January 2008 (UTC) This is being listed as part of the DCAU, but not the Titans? Crazy world we live in... ChozoBoy 23:49, 12 August 2008 (UTC) http://loboflash.com/ Here are 13 out of 14 of them. I haven't watched them yet, just clicked one to make sure that the links seem to work. Webisode 5 is missing and the guy who uploaded them has Webisode 6 listed as 5 and number 7 listed as 6 and so on. If I come across Episode 5, then I'll link it. If anyone else knows where it can be found or knows a better link, please post it. Hope this helps. :I found them all on 4shared.com (uploaded by a guy called Vancaster). However, Episode 5 and the Fanboy Special have corrupt sound. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 15:02, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :All 14 episodes + the 2 extras are available in compressed Macromedia Flash executable format as far as I can tell here: http://www.lobobrasil.com.br/english/downloads.html . They also have a Lobo Zombies shockwave game. ;-) Use this freeware tool .NET Framework Redistributable to extract the original swf file from within Macromedia Flash exe: http://www.brothersoft.com/extract-swf-download-175008.html -- HTH This Helps Air Dates? Do we have anything more specific than just "July 2000?" I mean we have release dates for "Gotham Girls," but not for this? I can't find anything through good old Google, but I was hoping one of you wonderful wiki people could fill in the blanks. :We're lucky to have found what we have here. It's not a very well-documented series. Voice actors are known only from what we can recognize (we're lucky they're popular actors with an easily-recognizable range), and only indirectly do we know Boyd Kirkland and Steve Gordon were involved. It never did get the attention got. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:53, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Lobo and DCAU I don't think the Lobo Webseries that we ended up getting was ever meant to be part of the DCAU (most people think the same). Tonally and content wise, it's drastically different than the DCAU, and no one from the DCAU crew worked on it. Unlike say Gotham Girls, which had longtime writers Paul Dini and Hilary J. Bader, and ties to Batman and Mr. Freeze Subzero. The characters in Gotham Girls clearly were portrayed as they were in the DC animated shows, even with the same voices. Lobo does not share this trait; his design and powers are closer to the original comics version, and he isn't voiced by Brad Garrett. I think the Lobo Webseries could be considered part of the greater DCAU family, but not necessarily in continuity or "canon," just like we do with the DCAU video games, or even Timm style films like Justice League vs the Fatal Five. Shouldn't the same concept apply here? The only info I was able to find on the Lobo Webseries was from John McCann's blog, who was originally tasked to pitch an idea about Lobo. It was originally going to be a show, with Andrea Romano voice directing, and Brad Garrett reprising his role as Lobo. WB didn't like the idea and canned the show. Several years later, WB decided to do a quick webseries, of course they ended up hijacking the concept and doing their own thing. https://writeenough.blogspot.com/2015/04/lobo-on-wb.html https://writeenough.blogspot.com/2015/04/lobo-on-wb-2.html https://writeenough.blogspot.com/2015/04/lobo-on-wb-3.html PlanZero123(talk)